


Defeat

by jdBlitz44



Category: RWBY
Genre: Discrimination, Faunus Hatred, Original Character(s), Racism, Terrorism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 13:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4706927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdBlitz44/pseuds/jdBlitz44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hatred Series. Note:Just starting, I'm new, Feedback appreciated but be nice. I don't claim to be anything special, I'd just like to learn to fanfic :)<br/>Primarily focusing on two OC teams, Yet the original teams (RWBY etc) Will still make appearances and will be important. </p><p>Faunus Hatred is rising in the little village of Aubus, A town where the Faunus are barely tolerated. A  mysterious group is stiring.<br/>The town battles death regularly what with the Grimm Crawling about, Yet violence is picking up and a threat is rising.</p><p>We will see about pairings etcetera. I have no idea. I will plan to keep this story ongoing .</p><p> Note:Just starting, I'm new, Feedback appreciated but be nice. I don't claim to be anything special, I'd just like to learn to fanfic :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stirings

**Author's Note:**

> //Hatred  
> //Defeat the first Story in a series.  
> //This is A New Non-crossover RWBY Story. Featuring Two OC teams ARES and HOME  
> //RWBY, JNPR, CFVY etc etc will be important pieces in the story. This should be easier to follow than 'not so subtle changes' I don't Have a single End goal. Put simply it takes The white Fang, and another mysterious opposite. I hate endings (My Other series hasn't ended yet) So I'm going to try to keep this going for a bit and Work on an ending(For that particular story.  
> // I do not own RWBY. That honour goes to Rooster Teeth. The great mind behind this series is the late Monty Oum.

Arryn Tear POV

“Arryn! Get your ass out here! Now!” Screamed Mr Kynesworth. Oh no. What have I done now? I swear this man has it out for me. I mean I know he is a racist, but then again everyone in this town is racist. Being a Faunus in the four kingdoms is hard enough. Well. So I have been told, but here? It can be a living hell. I work as a lumber jack officially, under direction of Mr Kynesworth. A miracle really. The guy has a seething hatred for us Faunus. He only hired me because he owes my Father, Jaren Tear a massive debt. His uncle, Cyriis Kynesworth made him carry it through. You see, my father had saved his life. On more than one occasion. But that did not mean he had to like it. Or me. The only thing he does like however is giving me and my family a hard time.  
“I thought I told you to clean this up?!” He seethed. “You worthless rat!”. I gave the bastard my best questioning look. After all, he had said NOTHING to me about the vomit and glass bottles that had accumulated from last night. I had literally just got through the door. Literally after my little hunt. (I wouldn't call it little. Dear are fairly large around here, as are the Beowolves that stalk the towns borders.) Which had taken all night. Those bottles had Kynesworth's signature on them. So that the community knew they were his drinks. The Bastard was accusing me of not cleaning up his mess?! Then again, this was normal behaviour for old Kynesworth, anything to attack a Faunus. So as per usual I took it in my stride. Hating every word that came out of my mouth.  
“I'm sorry sir, I will clean this out for you now. Just let me drop my bags...”  
“I don't think so. This little insubordination will cost you. That Dear. Hand it over.”  
“With all due respect sir, this mess is yours..” I saw his cheeks puff up and his eyes sharpen. I spoke quickly “.. and you did not tell me to clean this up, as I have literally just arrived back from my hunt. I caught this game fair and square.”  
“Lies. You were here Last night, I saw you!”  
“Yes and the floor was clean and there were no bottles.”  
“No I told YOU to clean this up! Now hand over your catch before someone gets hurt.” Idiot must have been hallucinating. However I did not like the tone his voice had taken. It was the same tone he took whenever he was about to make a dig at a family member. “I know Helen has been.. practising her 'fighting' skills. So she can follow her big bro and her papa into the woods to 'feed the village' and 'protect us' from the grimm” He said mockingly with air quotes. “Such a small weak little thing. Easily broken. We wouldn't want that now would we?” He said smugly with a nasty grin. I gulped. I was not afraid of this man. I had been taught to fight by his father. An old martial art dating back to the ancients, and their holy bloodline. My sister has been taught almost as long as I have, since she was four years old. I had been training for eleven years, my sister ten. Every day. But the bastard was right. She was much smaller than my inherited size, and although she could hold her own against typical muggers, this old bastard was in waste deep with some nasty people. Friends in high, err low places. He could have my family butchered and used as Grimm bait. Hardly anyone would bat an eye. The Faunus population would mourn but there was nothing they would be able to do.  
Reluctantly I handed over my game. “That's a wise decision. Now clean this up Rat. Quickly. And get back to your station. I want you working quickly today, we have a big order to fill.”  
I nodded silently and went and cleaned. My blood oddly neutral. The coldness of fear, and the heat of my rage balancing out. I went about my day silently.

Kynesworth was right. The day was horrendously busy. Thankfully the old git had waddled off somewhere, so I was free of his abuse, and free to sneak a drink every now and then. Un-thankfully I still had to deal with the work load on my own, which had me missing deadlines for customers, which of course led to Faunus orientated abuse. Then the complaints would find there way to Kynesworth and he would promptly rip into me again. Fun. I was exhausted from my 'fruitless' hunt. I was worried for my sister, and I had a town full of racists to deal with. However this kind of day was surprisingly common, however Kynesworth threat had me sick with worry. Oh and guess what? My day was about to progress from the toilet to the sewage pipes. Arris, The towns golden boy. The son of the mayor of Aubus , and all round twat, was approaching the shop. Bollocks. I forgot about that order. His father was going to have my head.  
“Hey Rat-boy!” Arris shouted. “You better have my order ready. Cos if you don't...”  
“No its not ready Arris. Today has been insanely busy and my boss has not been here to help me. The timber is here but three of the seven foot boards you ordered have yet to be produced.”  
“How long?” Arris ground out. “I'm not patient. Neither is my father. And as for Kynesworth. He is having a meeting with him as we speak. I'd be worried if I were you. He told my father that you would have his order ready, and well you don't. I'm afraid My father refuses to pay for late service which means Kynesworth is going to pull it off your wage. That or seek repayment elsewhere...”  
“Give me ten minutes. Your friends can grab the wood that is already there. In the back. By the time you are finished the wood should be prepared.” I spoke quickly.  
“It better be Rat boy. For your sake not mine.” Arris Squared his broad shoulders, and brushed his long blonde hair out of his eyes. With a nod to his friends they set to work collecting the wood, while I set about finishing the boards.

The journey home was the best part of my day. Which was incredibly sad considering what I had to put up with on my way home. I kept myself to myself, yet I still managed to receive the odd comment. Some old woman actually had the gall to stroll up to me and hit me with her handbag repeatedly for a full ten minutes while she uttered profanities at me. I swear this old hag had a vocabulary that consisted of 60% Swear words and 40% grunts and growls. I managed to shake her off when I was about two minutes from home. One of the only places where people were actually pleased to see me. I walk down the street, the worries of today slowly lifting off my shoulders when something stops me. Then they come crashing back down. I notice in one of the alley ways graffiti.  
I also notice the carcass. A dear, about the same size as the one I had caught earlier, but its torso was slashed to pieces. And written in its blood on the wall was a chilling message. I gasped, and my blood went cold. The message read:

“From Blood and Death comes Purity.”

“Oh shit!” I snarled while I backed my way out of the alley. I knew this town was anti-Faunus, but at least the town hadn't gone postal. Yet. This was all too familiar. A vile sense of Deja Vu struck me. It was on one of my hunts. A bear, slaughtered in the middle of the snow. Slashed apart in the same gruesome manner. All around it decapitated crows had been placed in a crude circle all around it. Nailed to its corpse had been a note:

“From Blood and Death comes Purity.”  
“We Rise from the Ashes”

How do I know this is anti-Faunus? The following day two Faunus had gone 'missing', It had been assumed the grimm had got them. After all they were on a hunting trip. That was until one had returned, bloody and broken. The town was shocked. Its not like anyone cares what happens to a Faunus. It was the fact that this guy had survived somehow on his own, while his companion hadn't. It also didn't help that his companion had been found two days earlier Two young Faunus had been collecting wood. They found his brutalised corpse and found a note. On it was written:

“Run”

Everyone had remained silent as they watched the survivor walk through the streets slowly and enter his house. Once he was inside the town had stayed silent. It had remained like that for the rest of the day. There was talk, and rumours but no one had proved anything. People thought that it had been a racist attack. Not that anyone lost sleep. But jokes were made and accusations thrown from person to person. Group to group. People debated calling in huntsmen, yet none of the towns authorities did anything. Then there was the fire. The surviving Faunus had been killed in an oddly specific inferno, that had once been his house. Again, no one did anything.  
Almost paralysed by fear and a deep sense of foreboding I sprint back to my house and slam the door. Breathing hard I turn to my bewildered sister.  
“Where is Father?” Is all I ask.


	2. Realisation

Arryn Tear POV

“Where is he?!” I almost shout. Then flinch when I see her take a startled step back. “Sorry Helen I need to see him. Something is wrong, I will explain it to you later, but for now there is something he needs to know.”  
“Arryn please. Calm down. Your making your sister upset.” I breath a small sigh as my father appears out from the back. He would know what to do. Not officially a huntsman per say, my father, yet he has friends who are. Also he is one powerful fighter. Woe betide anyone who mistakes him for a 'simple commoner'. My father and I we look alike. My mother says its almost scary. We have the same deep blue eyes, as well as the same jet black hair. I am not as tall as my father who is a solid six foot two inches. I inherited his lean muscular build as well. Well maybe some of that comes from the intense training we both under go on a daily basis. He doesn't have any of the fancy mechanical weapons normal huntsman have. Instead he holds a standard nine mm hand gun. With some pretty ingenious custom rounds. Oh and a dust mastered jacket. My father taught me how to master jackets. Its a deceptively skilful art. One which makes the dust one with the clothes the combatant is wearing.  
My father takes one look at me and he knows.   
“Helen Dear, Could you give us a minute? I'm sure Arryn will update you anyway in his own time.”  
“But Dad...” Helen Starts. Worry and intrigue both evident in her voice.  
“No buts Helen. I believe your mother is having trouble with Lucas and Corpa.”  
“Fine. But I want to know, Arryn”  
“Helen..” My father warned.  
“I'm not so sure you do Helen” I said meekly. But by that point she was already storming off.   
“Follow me Arryn.” My father commanded. I knew why. Prying ears were everywhere in this town. We couldn't take any chances.

We reached the basement of our little home. I shut the door behind us and locked it.  
“What did you see Arryn?”  
“Thats the thing. I'm not sure. One thing is for certain however, and that is the fact that we are most definitely NOT safe here anymore. We need to leave this village.” I have been grumbling about this Cesspit of a town for a few years now, however there never was as clear a warning as this.  
“Arryn, you know I have agreed with you for years on this right? I don't enjoy it either. But we are in no position financially to leave.” Father observed calmly. “However you need to tell me what you saw.”  
“What I saw was scary enough Father, but what is more frightening is that this is a repetition.” I saw him about to question me, probably to ask why I hadn't explained it to him sooner. So I went on. “I probably should of told you sooner. Far sooner. But I could of sworn what I saw wasn't real. Two years ago, I was out hunting. Out by the river where those strange rocks have been calved out. That sort of area. I wondered out farther than intended and I came across a bear. It was dead. Very dead, There was a pool of blood around it and It had slash marks all across its underside.”  
“I would ask if there were Grimm involved, but I have the distinct feeling your going to tell me otherwise”  
“I thought so too at first, so I thought 'Hey, Why not take this back?' Before I saw what else was around it. Birds. Crows. They were all decapitated and arranged in a perfect circle around the bear corpse. Upon getting closer to the bear, I saw a note, nailed to the bear. It said: ““From Blood and Death comes Purity. We Rise from the Ashes”. I have never ran so fast. And the scary thing is, tonight, just now, by the alley way, There was a slaughtered dear. Killed in the same fashion as the bear. On the wall written in its blood was:“From Blood and Death comes Purity.”.” upon finishing I saw that my fathers face was white.  
“Are you absolutely sure? That was the quote you read?” My fathers voice had become a whisper.  
“Have you seen it before?”  
“Once. I was out with a few huntsman, Helping him out with an incident involving the killing of Faunus. We found the perpetrators out in the woods in a little cave, and that was what one of them screamed as they descended on us. It was not my proudest moment. They threw themselves at us. We all happened to be Faunus and their rage was unbelievable. They came at us with hatred in their eyes was unlike anything I have ever seen. They just kept coming at us. Intent on our death. After our 'skirmish'. Two of our huntsmen were killed and over half of our attackers were dead. I killed some my self. It was like they did not fear death. Some of the others were arrested, tried and executed. Some escaped into the Emerald Forest. Screaming “We will live on!”. We assumed the Grimm would pick them off. Any others that were not executed, for one reason or another, were thrown in Jail for a very long time.”  
“Maybe the ones who escaped into the forest survived?”  
“Maybe. Or maybe they have roots in more places than that little village we came across.”  
“We need out.”  
“How we do that, Son, is beyond me. We can sell our stuff, but what then? The nearest village is miles away. And who's to say that this mysterious group isn't there also?”  
“Can you call in huntsmen?”  
“I know of a few who may answer my call, particularly those who were with me at that point. Yes. That's a very good idea. Until help arrives Arryn. We protect our family. You are close to Helen. She knows how to fight but she is not close to your skill in hand to hand combat. She hasn't got the knack to use dust infused clothing. You protect her with your life. Your mother and I will defend Corpa and Lucas. Together we must survive. The other Faunus living in this city must be watched too. What you have just witnessed Arryn, will be in view tomorrow. People will know. That message was for the Faunus. Any humans not involved will take a step back. They do not want to be caught in the cross fire.”  
I nodded my Head.   
“Helen will want to know. Go now and tell her. Your Mother and I will discuss how to protect your brothers.”, I nodded and got up to leave. He calls me again. “Oh son. I'm teaching Helen how to fight with a sword. A family sword to be precise. A sword passed down since the Ancients. But son, give her this knife. Its called 'Black Lotus'. A weapon your Grandfather made. It can Activate Auras. As well as cut through them, I would describe how it does it, but that would be a long and arduous task. This is a last resort weapon. I will explain to her that her new blade will be also. Keep your dust jacket on son. Danger can come from anywhere. Be it Grimm, Be it Fanatic. Understand?”  
I nodded again. This time I left to see Helen. 

 

Helen Tear POV 

Hearing what Arryn had to say was hard. Oh so very hard. It was scary, I mean, I knew Aubus sucked some times, many a Faunus had gotten into a fight, that they didn't start or had been mugged and falsely accused. I knew this village sucked beyond anything. I didn't want to leave it though, It was home. It was where all my memories were. It was where I met my best friend Ayora. Leaving this place would be leaving Ayora. Shaking my head I reply  
“No. I do not want to leave! I will not leave Ayora!”  
“Helen. I understand completely. Yet us Faunus here are in a lot of danger. The huntsmen will arrive and help father deal with the threat. Father will move us some place safe. You must understand that should it come down to it, you may have to leave Ayora.”  
“No. What kind of friend would I be then huh?”  
“A friend who is still alive. Ayora is not a Faunus. Her life is not in danger. She will understand. You know she will. I don't think she would want to see you killed.”  
“What if lets say for example, she is treated as a sympathiser? Eh? And I leave. I the Faunus will escape and Ayora will suffer because of it. I must protect her.” Why wasn't my brother seeing this? I am not going to budge. He was going to have to drag me kicking and screaming away from here before I left Ayora.  
“I am not going to convince you am I? * sigh * Oh here is another thing father wanted you to have.” he fished out a lethal looking knife. About the length of my fore-arm and handed it to me.   
“It was Grandfathers. Father wanted you to have it. Its called 'Black Lotus', Listen Helen. This is a last resort. Also I should warn you, it unlocks...” He didn't get to finish his sentence as he handed me the knife. As soon as I made contact with it, the air burst into brilliance around us. And my head was filled with pain. A thunderous ringing in my ears, cut off any sound. Unconsciousness claimed me. 

I woke up with six concerned faces around me. Arryn looks like he is in pain. Why? Is he worried? I don't know. My Mother smiled down at me, as did my Father. Both brothers were poking me in the ribs to see if I had woken up. And the sixth? The sixth? What...  
“HELEN!! Are you okay?! Oh my gosh I was so worried!” Ayora fluttered clutching my shoulders and shaking me. Her purple curls swinging wildly.  
“Ayora I'm fine.” I sat up groggily, “What happened?” Ayora continued to flutter but at least she stopped shaking me.  
“Your Aura has been awakened sweetie” My mother beamed at me. My aura? OH now I can go hunting with Arryn! Although how was it awakened?  
“How?” I asked.  
“That knife. Black Lotus. It awakened your Aura. That blade is now bound to you whether you like it or not.” My Father stated.  
“Wait Your Aura is activated? That means we can find out your semblance!”  
“Not so fast. This town doesn't take to kindly to Faunus wielding their semblances. If you go and reveal Helens status, we may get far more attention than we need.” My Mother reprimanded.  
Ayoras face blanked.   
“You know don't you?” I had to ask. She merely nodded. She looked so upset. “I won't leave you Ayora. You must know that.” I pleaded. She merely nodded again. I suppressed a sigh. Well. This just made things a lot more complicated. Although... I still had a couple of questions.   
“Okay moving on. What did you catch on your hunt Arryn?” Arryns face took on a mask of Fury.  
“That old git Kynesworth took it as 'punishment' for not cleaning up the mess he made WHILE I was out hunting. He had threatened the family. He knows people Father I couldn't say no.” My Father nodded in understanding.   
“I understand the situation he has put you in, maybe you could complain to the mayor? He may not like Faunus, but he is a business man at heart, and he believes everything has a price.”  
“Will not work. Apparently according to his poor excuse for a son Kynesworth has been having meetings with the mayor. The mayor wants timber and I may have been a little late in an order. Not overly late but you know how he is. He will just dismiss me as some annoying Faunus. I can give it a go, but if Kynesworth has the ear of the mayor, then this could backfire.”   
“That could prove problematic.” Father said.  
“Okay” I jumped in interupting.  
“Helen!” My mom chastised  
“Sorry but does this mean I can go hunting with Arryn now?” I asked. Arryn made a move at objecting, but father cut in smoothly.  
“Not a problem. But while your out there you will follow his commands right? He knows what he is doing. Also You will need to stay quiet. And always ALWAYS be on your guard. You understand?”  
I nodded. I could bring Ayora. She knew how to hunt. She also had her aura activated. Although she never told me how...


	3. Chapter 3

Arryn Tear POV

The next day began with work. A typically normal day which started off with a typically normal Kynesworth. Which was to say the day opened up with the old man performing his daily 'Lets blame the Faunus' routine.   
“I was talking with the mayor yesterday.” Kynesworth opened up taking me completely off guard with his semi reasonable tone. “Lots of things came up. Most interesting of-course was your inability to keep track of time. The mayor is not patient. He demands compensation. As do I. This is the last time you embarrass me in front of the mayor. Therefore I have taken today's pay. To pay for your lateness. Also to pay for my embarrassment you get a permanent deduction of 20% of your wage.”  
“Woah woah Woah. That kind of workload would be over strenuous for both of us, never mind me alone. It was not my fault you decided to visit the mayor and leave me here with the workload.”  
“Dont woah me, you insolent Rat. It was your fault actually. The reason I went to see the mayor is to have you removed.” He paused for just a second. “He considers it too. You see he is a good friend of mine. Not much liking to your kind.” Another pause.”Maybe you could keep your job obviously keeping the wage reduction... If you were not so... incompetent... well... actually...Hmmm” I did not like the evil glint his eyes had taken. “Actually there is another way. Maybe I could persuade the mayor otherwise, If you really wish to keep your job. A special favour, from a certain someone... No. I don't think you would want to give up your precious little Helen...” He didn't even get to finish his sentence. Before he could blink I had the disgusting bastard up against the wall with my hand on his throat. This was the second time he had out right threatened Helen. The lust in his eyes and the evil grin were quickly wiped off his face. I had my Dust mastered jacket on today as well. A bright silver glow slivering down my sleave and into my chest.  
“I do NOT have to deal with this.” I said a little over a whisper, yet It was somewhat satisfying to see fear register in the man's eyes. “You will keep your disgusting greasy hands off my sister. You will NEVER have her! Do I make myself clear?” I tightened my grip on his throat. “If anything happens to her...” I stopped to control my breathing, and to shove down the horrible thought that had made an unwelcome appearance. “I will kill you.” My voice had become ice, devoid of any emotion. “We will not talk of this again. You hear me? Tell the mayor I quit. He should be happy another faunus has left the work force. But you will not tell him of this.”  
Something happened then. The old git had started to laugh. It was a grating sound due to the pressure on his throat, but he was definitely laughing.   
“About time you stood up for yourself Rat.” He ground out.”But this...” He looked down at my hand, and his face took on a mask of hatred. “...was a mistake.” He growled. “You think you can intimidate ME Rat?! I will make you suffer.” His voice quietened. “You will suffer for this insult Arryn Tear. I WILL be sure of it. Watch your back Rat. Do not EVER show up at this shop ever again.Oh and one more thing, keep an eye on Helen.”  
“I don't think your in a position to make any more threats or demands Old timer.” I snapped.  
“Oh but I am. I have the mayors ear. As well as everyone else here in Aubus. You don't know how much power I wield Faunus.” He spat that last word. “Now do me a favour and remove your hand from my neck.”  
“As you wish.” I growled. I released my hand only to send my other fist into his sternum, igniting an Ice charge. He dropped to the floor clutching his stomach. It was not a fatal blow but he would be in pain for quite a while. It was probably a good thing the shop was not open for business today. Some one might notice something.  
The man reached out groaning. “This is assault. You will not get away with this.” He wheezed.  
“Your lucky your alive Old man. Make a move against my sister and that could change. Permenantly.” I walked towards the door.   
“What of your money Arryn? Your family will starve without it. You cannot feed a family on your own hunting! YOU are ruined Rat! RUINED!” He screeched. I opened the door and let him shout.

Now I know what your thinking. Why didn't you nip this in the bud yesterday? Did he not make a threat then too? He did. But the nature of the threat today was what threw me over the edge. Not to mention the fact that that the threat came right after yesterday. I mean he made remarks all the time about Helen. I had just had enough. Besides any remarks he made were just anti faunus and I was used to that. But this time he had gone way to far. Not to mention the fact I was a little jumpy from what I had seen and learned last night. I marched home to collect my hunting gear and my rage subsided when I saw my sister. I stare at her confused. “Where is Father? Should you not be learning?” I asked as we were both home schooled. “  
“Why are you here? Are you not in the shop...?” She trailed off and stopped. My dust jacket was still glowing. “Why Is your jacket glowing? That should only be used on Grimm. Not out in public.” she questioned. I struggled to search for a proper explanation. One that would allow her to see reason. Yet I realised that what I had done was probably the biggest mistake he had made to date. Suddenly in the absence of rage Hind sight took over. Oh Shit what had I done?  
“Well Uhh thats umm... Oh Bollocks! I cocked up okay? Even After yesterday!” My speech went from a cornered child to a frustrated shout. “Why NOW? Why?! Arryn Does your stupidity know no bounds?!” I chastised my self.  
Suddenly My father was there.  
“Arryn. What have you done?”  
“I lost my temper with Mr Kynesworth, worthless maggot had been speaking to the mayor about removing me. He then basically fired me and threatened Helen.”  
“Arryn. What. Did. You. Do?” My father asked again.  
“I pinned the bastard to the wall and threatened to kill him should he ever make a move on Helen. He then continued to threaten Helen. He demanded I release him. I did. Not before socking him in the gut.”  
“Arryn we need the extra money. Your going to have to work double time on your hunts.”  
My sister who had been silent during the exchange piped up.   
“You do not have to do it alone Arryn. I can help. Also, I can hold my own. I'm not some fragile daisy.”  
“I know and I'm sorry Helen.” I said dejectedly  
“Your brother was just trying to protect you is all.” My father said looking at me sympathetically.  
“Now Arryn you must prepare you and Helen for the hunt tonight. Watch her back.” Helen nodded eagerly. I just sighed. “Helen remember your training. If you come upon any Grimm...”  
“I know, I know” Helen interrupted. “I have 'white lilly' and 'black lotus' right here.”  
“I hope you don't intend to hunt with that blade. Good look catching anything with that.”I taunted laughing. My mood lifting ever so slightly  
“ Just get her kitted up Arryn. I have an errand to run. I'm only going to be gone for an hour at most. Help your mother after your done preparing.” Father said with a smile.   
We nodded to our father and went to prepare for tonight. 

An hour later Father had returned. By the looks of things, whatever errand he had to run hadn't gone so well. He looked tense and a scowl was fixed to his face, which was so unlike him. Maybe something happened on his way there or on his way back? My father had thicker skin than any of us. It would be very difficult for some random on the street to get him worked up like this. So it must be from the errand. I had tried asking but I received a shrug of the shoulders and a thanks for my concern but he would not tell me anything.   
I had finished sorting Helens gear. Her weapon, White Lilly was strapped to her back. Inbetween her back and the bag she was wearing. It was an elegant design. Floral patterns engraved along its marble coloured blade. Nothing mechanical about it however. Just a deathly sharp sword. She had Black Lotus in a small make shift sheath on her belt. And a standard hunting bow with a quiver of arrows strapped to the side of her backpack. We had gone through how to move silently and she was surprisingly good at it, which when I remarked this earned me a punch in the shoulder and a 'what the hell are you implying Arryn?'. My gear consisted of my dust jacket, a satchel filled with various dust charges, that I could hide in my sleeve for extra 'oomph'. I carried a hunting bow, and a small hunting knife. And a large backpack which consisted of various survival gear, including a large sack to carry game.Speaking of jackets however, Helen insisted she have one, even though her talent with them was almost non existent. I argued she may cause a fire. She had none of it and so she wore her own. Honestly this girl was incredibly stubborn. She argued that now her aura was activated she could use the dust jacket with more skill.   
“I hope your right Helen. I don't think the village will be happy if we burn down the forest. We will just be giving them more fuel to use against us”  
“Relax Arryn, We will be fine.” she replied calmly.  
Oh I hoped she was right,

Helen Tear POV

We headed out into the streets with our hunting gear, the walk to the forest took ten minutes. So I had time to think before silence and concentration had to take over. I look over to my strangely silent brother. His face is deep in thought and worry lines his face. I know he is protecting me and all that but he needs to hold back. I can handle myself. In fact I was about to say that to him before my eyes found Ayora, strolling up to us. She is dressed head to toe in hunting gear that puts Arryn to shame. She has a black bow. Custom built. Two deadly looking knives strapped to her fore arms. Whenever she hunts She takes two quivers. One containing Anti Grimm arrows and another containing standard hunting arrows. Today is no different. Although I don't remember actually inviting her. I look to Arryn questioningly. He grinned. All worry gone from his face.   
“Your welcome.” He mouthed. I smile back up to him.  
“Helen!” Ayora smiled. “So glad I could join you guys.”  
“I'm so glad you are here!” I replied.  
Arryn shook his head. Then nodded.  
“Lets go guys, we have a long hunt ahead of us.”

We got five Minutes into the forest, when we heard gunshots and shouting. And the distinctive howls of beowolves. Lots of them. The noise was deafening. And suddnely a pack of them was all around us.  
“Aww Hell, This is not good” Arryn mutters.   
“Way to state the obvious Brother” I reply. Adrenaline surging through my veins. I felt my aura settle over me, shifting and forming a shield.  
“lets just Kill these suckers and head back into the town.” Ayora said slightly annoyed. Drawing her bow she opened with the first shot. Sinking a silver arrow into the eyes of one of the Grimm.  
The Grimm Howled in agony and the rest surged forward.


	4. Realisation

Arryn Tear POV

“Town?!” I shout as one of the smaller Beowolves rush me. Ducking leaves me an opening. The creatures muscular arm sails over the top of my head, and I drive my fist into its lower ribcage, releasing a lightning charge upon contact. The small clap of thunder briefly over whelms the growls of the Beowolves and the air expands at my fist. Propelling the Beowolf backwards into one of its brethren. Another one leaps at me. I leave it for the last moment before I step aside, its claws striking the ground where I used to be. Taking advantage of the open strike to its head I smash a hammer-fist into the top of its skull, at the exact point where it is weakest and release an Ice charge. The expanding ice splitting the creatures skull. The thing didn't even have time to whimper. I turn and count eight Beowolves still standing. My sister had managed to bring one of them down and was currently facing off against a large armoured Beowolf, Huge slashes had been made in the creatures arms, large segments of the creatures armour were on the floor and the wolf was backing up. A deep gash in its claw. Ayora had claimed the 'lives of three of the Grimm. And was currently pulling a knife out of a fourth.  
“The Beowolves will be in town!” Ayora called back. “They will need our assistance!” She winced as a beowolf claw glanced off her shoulder sending her back a few steps. Reluctantly I agreed. I know they need help but they have many capable fighters there. Plus we wouldn't get any recognition, in fact they would probably find a reason to blame us. My thoughts were interrupted when I found my self in the middle of two Beowolves, I only had time to see that the other two girls were in a similar situation. It seems the surviving few beowolves were going to try and finish us off desperately. Ha. Good luck. A claw came crashing down. The claws meet an upwards cross block, I forced my aura outwards to counter the force and swing a powerful front kick into the creatures midsection. It doubled over and I slammed by hand down, almost like a slap into the creatures head, and force it down into the ground, the force of the impact smashing bone. The force of the slam judders up my arm and into my shoulder causing me to wince. The other Beowolf leaps at me, its claws out in front of it reaching to tear. I advance quickly, sliding across the ground underneath the airborne Beowolf slashing my huniting knife across its belly. The creature lands in a heap behind me. The wolf that had been knocked down by its brothers body was still underneath the decaying corpse. The girls had dealt with their wolves and had finished it off..   
“Wew! That was fun!” Helen said breathlessly.  
“The Fun is not over yet. We need to head to town.” Ayora replies. There was still howls and gunshots in the village. I took off running with the girls.

We made it back into town to discover absolute chaos. Grimm were everywhere. And by the looks of things they had taken everyone by surprise. People were running around screaming and medium sized Beowolves were lurching around attacking at random. Houses had been broken into, and doors busted down and small pools of blood were scattered about. The street was littered with Grimm corpses but there were several corpses of people too. Humans and Faunus, killed together. Many were lying with weapons scattered on the floor. Many were half devoured. These were the warriors, the fighters who had gone down protecting there own. I hoped the families should be safe in the town hall. The most heavily armoured building in the town.   
“Oh shit... What about mom!” Helen was pale and the fear on her face reflected the towns. Mom couldnt fight like the rest of us. She wouldnt. She was a pacifist through and through.  
“Come on Helen. We need to help them!” Ayora shouted over the chaos. The three of us sprinted into the town weapons drawn.   
“Helen, go with Ayora. Fight the Grimm and protect everyone you can. I am going to check on Mother!” Helen should be safe if she stayed close to Ayora. “Ayora, watch her back” I shouted.  
“Will do Arryn.” She replies. I head towards our Home.

“I arrived at our house and kicked the door in.  
“MOTHER!” I shout. If she wasn't hear she should be at the town hall. “Mother!”.  
Not here. I check all around the house just to be sure. Nothing. Once I am out of the house I am side swiped by a very large claw. Too large for a Beowolf. A growl emerges from my attacker as I slam into the ground twenty meters away. I glance up at the form of a huge Ursa Major. It must have been attracted to the fear and violence that was rich in the air.  
“Really?!” I snarl, pulling my self to my feet. “I do not have time for this!” I sprint towards the monster, my jacket glowing as the dust charge built up. Drawing both of my hands I yelled as I clapped sending a superheated blast of air, from a distance of at-least three meters away straight into the Ursas torso. The air hit the ursa blistering its flesh and hitting the beast with enormous force, sending it back a few steps. Before the beast could hatch a response I continued forward. When I was just under the beasts chin I leaped with a ferocious uppercut, punching straight through its jaw.  
It dropped like a huge sack of potatoes. I stood there panting. Had this not been an emergency I would have applauded my self for destroying the beast so quickly. Unfortunately the town still needed capable warriors. So I was forced to keep going.

Unfortunately On my way to the town hall, I ran into Kynesworth. He held a military crossbow with lethal looking bolts.   
“What the hell happened Kynesworth! What happened to the patrols!” I shouted. The town was supposed to have regular patrols out by known Grimm haunts. We also had large towers designed to spot the grimm when they arrive. We have many sensors out in the woods that pick up on high Grimm activity. There's no way this many Grimm was able to get close without detection.   
“As If I would Know! You were supposed to be hunting were you not? Why didn't you report anything?”  
“I was just leaving the village when we were attacked!” I stated. “The Grimm were on top of us at the same time!”   
Kynesworth only grunted as he slotted in a bolt and Fired a well aimed shot into A Grimms face.  
“You have a lot of courage showing yourself to my face while I am armed, I'll give you that. But while I'd love to put a bolt in you, we need the warriors. The Grimm are to be cleared from town limits and completely annihilated. Then we can begin resettling.” He sprinted off to join a squad of soldiers who were dealing with a small pack of Beowolves. I figured he would not want to fight beside me so I ran towards the town hall determined to meet up with Helen. I sprinted through alleyways and past main roads, dispatching any Grimm to cross my path. Most were small to medium Beowolves and didn't pose that much of a threat.

I was passing through an alley way when something stopped me. There, right in the middle of my path was a figure. Dressed head to toe in black skin tight leather gear. The curves showed the figure was female, but that was all I could tell about her. Save the fact she was quite short. Around five foot three-ish. Her head was obscured by a hood. That wasn't the thing that threw me however. On the floor there was a carcass. A Faunus carcass. Possibly a Grimm kill. Considering how it was half eaten I'd say so. I had trouble holding down the bile that had begun to rise in my throat, but the figure was painting a message on the wall in his blood. I caught her using her fingers to smear it on the wall. She was in the act of bending down to smear some more blood on her fingers, like some crude mockery of finger painting when she saw me. I could see her eyes through the darkness of her hood. Which was unusual because my Faunus vision grants me perfect night vision which should allow me to see under her hood completely. But only her eyes were visible. They glowed a bright yellow. But as quick as she saw me she bolted. I was about to pursue when I saw the message on the wall. Some of it was complete, as in the blood was thick, and in other places there was barely an outline. Had I not interrupted she would of filled it out more. The message was the same chilling message I had witnessed prior.

“From Blood and Death Comes Purity”

“Shit.” I mutter. I sprint to catch up and follow her. I was going to get some answers. 

I followed her through the forest, She was moving impossibly fast. She seemed to slip in and out of shadows, at some points it would be almost impossible to know she was there.   
My feet crunched heavily on the floor, twigs and leaves snapping, beneath my weight. My blood thumped through me, my veins scorched by adrenaline as I fought to keep up with this person. I had no Idea what I was going to do once I caught up with her. IF I caught up with her. I just needed some information. If she thinks she can walk all over us Faunus then I am going to show her otherwise.  
The shadowy figure stops suddenly. I copy her. I stand several meters away from her when I hear her laugh. A humourless sound.  
“Who are you? And what's with these threats?”  
“Threats? Who said they were threats? I merely made a statement.” She replied nonchalantly. Still not facing me.  
“Oh so a massive Grimm attack occurs and you use the blood of a Faunus to write about death and purity. I think you know what I'm talking about.”  
“Ah, I think I struck a nerve with this one.” she laughed. A series of armed men in black robes strolled out from behind trees. There weapons were fashioned to look like the claws and teeth of the Grimm. I turned around to see wicked smiles and a low deadly laugh coming from one of them.  
“Silly Fox. You should of stayed in your town. At least you would have gotten to live a little longer than this.” She paused for a bit. Then turned to one of the men who were in front of her.  
“Make it look like a Grimm did it. I do not want anyone suspicious of fowl play. ” Then her body seemed to collapse in on itself, and de-solve into shadows. Leaving me with the black robed men.


	5. Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arryn Deals with the attackers
> 
> Reo Reflects on her actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Continuing from Arryn POV first, then we get a slight insight to who the shadow girl is.  
> //Also I have mixed up past and present tense in previous chapters. I am going to say now that I will keep to past tense.

Arryn Tear POV

“Be a good little Fox. This will be far less painful if you don't resist” Black Robe number one sneered. I looked at him. Now that my attention was on the robed men, I could see that the robes were black, save for some form of insignia stitched in the centre of their chest. The insignia was a red 'circle' with a black fist. The 'circle' had been stretched downwards to a point so that it was almost an upside down triangle. Their hoods had a red outline along the edge. Their gloves had red cuffs, and their sleeves had a red stripe from red shoulder pads to the cuffs of the gloves.   
I stared at their weapons. They were not consistent with each other unlike their robes. They ranged from scythe like weapons, to fist spikes, and even some spiked clubs. Their weapons looked like they were fashioned from the bones of the Grimm, which was impossible considering how fast Grimm deteriorate when killed. None of them carried fire arms. At-least as far as I could see.  
As far as numbers were concerned, there were six men in total.   
“For you maybe.” I replied, dropping into fighting stance as one of the attackers, a man with a short scythe and the one who had just spoken, rushed me. I sensed movement behind me. I drew my knife and stopped a blow from a man with a club. The first man took advantage of my distraction and swung his scythe low, attempting to sweep my legs from under me. I rotated my wrist knocking the spiked club away and lifted my leg up to avoid the scythe. The man kept coming forward however and collided with me.  
We both landed in a heap, the guy with the club had scrambled out of the way to avoid getting caught up in the tackle. The scythe wielder was attempting to wrap his hands around my throat, or try to hold me down for his friends to help. Either way, he was not successful as I used the momentum of our fall to roll backwards, kicking up with my legs, throwing him over the top of me. Rolling to my feet I intercepted an attack from some guy with a bone knife, breaking his wrist and shoving him away. The man with the club charged me either as a distraction or to try to restrain me. I swung, my fist connecting with his jaw ejecting teeth and popping bone. His unconcious form crumpling into the ground. I turned and faced the fourth and fifth man as they advanced on me slowly, wariness in their eyes. They should not have hesitated. My jacket glowed, and I thrust my palm out, energy crackling from my jacket as a thunderbolt connected with the fourths chest. The man's steaming body flew through the air and wrapped itself round a tree. The fifth man was so surprised he didn't even react as I drove my fist into his rib cage, followed by a brutal left hook. He collapsed with little more than a grunt.  
Two left. The man with the scythe glared at me with hatred. He had picked himself up and had found his scythe.  
“We will not lose to the likes of you!” He screamed and rushed forward, the sixth man following suite. I met them half way, stopping the scythe man dead in his tracks, deflecting his scythe and plunging my fist into his gut causing him to stagger backwards. The sixth man swung his fist towards my face, his weapon of choice: a jagged katar. A punch dagger. I intercepted it with my forearm and kicked out into his gut, causing him to buckle forwards, to which I finished him with an elbow to the head. The scythe wielder rushed me one last time, sweeping his scythe in a high arc.  
“I think you will.” I snarled as I ducked under out of the way. I rose up and slammed my fist into his face, causing him to stagger and fall back onto his backside, dropping his scythe. I kicked it away from him and slammed my foot into his chest pushing him back onto the floor.   
“Its time for you to talk.” I stare down into his eyes. Eyes of which held a curious mix of anger and fear.

Reo Sora POV (Third person)

Reo emerged from the shadows by a small stream. She was thirsty from the sprint through the woods and of the excessive use of her semblance. Bending down she looked into the stream, and stared at what she saw. Her reflection stared back, yellow eyes glaring into her soul, ever critiquing her actions. She pushed her long black wavy hair back over her ears and stared. Unlike Human ears they were pointed. Aside from her eyes, these were the features that marked her as different. As non-human. This made things exceptionally difficult at times in her day to day life. Her 'associates', the people she worked with, those who hate Faunus who were obsessed with this idea of purity did not respect her or the position of power she was in. They saw her as different and frightening. Her semblance did nothing to help. They tended to get a little jumpy when she passes through the shadows. She was not a Faunus so she was not the target of their hate and of their ideals. Yet they made sure she knew she didn't truly belong. She growled striking the water ans smearing her reflection. She stood up and strolled to her favourite spot in the whole area, an area she kept secret from the others. An area special to her. A large perfectly round stone, which lay flat against the floor and made a perfect seat. She had done some digging and found that the rock sat on a large dust deposit. Rare dust, that only her aura was capable of activating. Something about this dust only responded to what she was. Humans and Faunus had some serious difficulty controlling it. She took a small pen-knife and cut a chip of the 'shadow' dust and some 'smoke' dust, and dropped it into a little pouch. No. She would not let this place be discovered.

She sat there in silence a full ten minutes just listening to the stream. Her mind blank, she thought of nothing but of nature, and of the creatures in the woods. She loved animals, and they loved her. Sabre-tooth's, bears or even wolves, respected her presence. They were passive so long as she remained calm. Then a familiar thought came to her. She thought why the Faunus were our enemies, Why we considered them 'evil'. Sure they had animal features, but animals were not evil. They only try to survive in a hostile world. Which I suppose could be said about the Faunus.   
She had only spoken these thoughts once. She strongly regretted it. Her 'Father' had beaten her, then had her flogged in front of the others. Her aura hadn't protected her, for the man had a gift with manipulating aura so that nothing but my bare back protected me. She shuddered at the memory and tried to bury it under the sounds of the forest. It came right back at her like a rubber band. Memories of the lectures on the Faunus, and there 'over-population', Lessons on how to manipulate people into turning against their Faunus friends. The strength and weaknesses of certain Faunus, and even sections on the tactics of the white fang. They all flooded her memory, battering at the sides of her head. No matter how hard she tried she could not suppress these memories, these indoctrinations, these lies. They were a part of her, and she loathed them. Just how she loathed the fact she 'belonged' to her 'Father' and his little sect. He could have her life ended frighteningly quickly. He was militant in his beliefs and he believed the fact that because he spared her, he owned her. She couldn't run away. He would find her. He would ruin lives and turn people against her if she attempted to find a normal life. It was safer for everyone if she stayed. Everyone who was not a Faunus. Silently tears washed down her cheeks.   
It took a further fifteen minutes for her to clear her head and cease the tears.   
“Those idiots should have finished him by now.” She spoke into the wind. She felt a pang of sadness. She didn't loathe the Faunus as they did. She knew what it was like to be different and disliked because of it. She saw no reason to hate them. They had done nothing to her, and she had been forced against them. That boy. He was fairly handsome. He had pursued her into the forest. He had demanded her identity. He did not feel the fear people felt when they were around her. He had done nothing wrong and she had ordered his death. Left him to the monsters who called themselves saviours. She could of saved him. Knocked him out and taken him back to town before her associates knew of him. But no. To save face and avoid suspicion they had to see that she could be ruthless. That she was worthy to be a senior leader, despite not being human and being younger than them.   
She strolled over to the stream, pulled out her water skin and filled it up at the stream. She drank it up completely and filled it again. Completely ignoring her reflection. She would meet the men at the old tree. They wouldn't ask questions about where she has been because they did not need to know. But for now, despite her stomach rolling and churning with the thought of seeing his torn up body and her concious screaming at her not to go, she disappeared into shadows with the goal of seeing him again. Maybe even apologising to his body. As messed up as that sounds.

**Author's Note:**

> //There you Go. What do you guys think?


End file.
